winx club, h20, and role play
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a cross-over story of winx club, h20 and a role play me and chinaluv do together. chinaluv plays as jade, while i play as hannah. this story is filled with adventures,friendship and many more. me and chinaluv are co-owners of the story. A.R.R.S.!
1. a normal day and the rescue mission

Chapter 1: a normal day and the rescue mission

Jade and Hannah are just sitting at a park bench talking to each other.

"Hey Jade, do you want to go to the mall?" Hannah asks and jade just smiles and nods. Hannah transforms into her believix form and takes jade's hand then uses her zoomix to transport them to right next to the mall.

"Wow, awesome." Jade smiles but then feels a familiar presence around them and then starts to get a headache.

"You okay?" Hannah asks Jade as they keep walking.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I think I'm going to just sit outside for a minute. It's beautiful out here." Jade says and walks over to a bench. Hannah sighs and then goes into the mall. Jade walks over to a bench and closes her eyes trying to imagine what life would be like if she was normal and not ordinary.

Then she felt the familiar presence again. She opened her eyes and saw a figure coming out of a bush. Then before she could get up and leave someone came up from behind and pushed a napkin up to her face. She tried to escape but whatever smell that was coming from the napkin weakened her. She was forced to look straight at the figure. It was Denman.

"Hello Jade, nice to see you again." That was the last thing Jade heard before passing out.

"Where's Jade?" Bloom asked Hannah as she walked up to the winx girls.

"She didn't show up?" Hannah asked concerned.

"No, she should have been here an hour ago though." Bloom said

Meanwhile Jade is strapped to a table and is freaking out." Where am I?" Jade asks hoping someone will answer her." You 're in my lab and your sweet friend Hannah will be here soon" Denman steps out of the shadows and then smiles evilly.

"She has nothing to do with this, why can't you just leave her alone, you have me after all." Jade points out, she knows that the only way to save her friend is to sacrifice herself.

"And why is that such a good thing?" Denman questions. Jade thought about it for a second, she knew what she had to do, but it'd probably be really bad.

"Because I have powers people could only dream of." Jade explains and probably saves her friend.

"I see, too bad I don't believe you." Denman smiles and picks up one of her evil tools and looks down at Jade.

"Denman, let her go!" Hannah screams as she enters the room.

"Get out of here Hannah, she's after you too. Leave me here I can escape don't worry. I'll be fine. Go now" Jade screams to her friend that looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm not leaving you behind, we stick together no matter what Jade." Hannah says as she fired a fire arrow and frees Jade.

"Thanks Hannah" Jade smiles and gets off the table.

"She can't leave she signed a deal with me." Denman says messing up Jade's plan.

"What deal? What is she talking about Jade?" Hannah asks, hoping what Denman said wasn't true. Jade doesn't speak, she's too afraid.

"She told me she has an uncontrollable power and I told her I wanted to see it and in exchange I'd leave you and the rest of your pathetic friends alone." Denman smiled, she stirred up trouble for Jade.

"Jade, how could you do this? I thought we were best friends." Hannah said looking right at Jade, small tears falling down her face.

"We are and that's why I'm doing it." Jade says hoping her friend will realize that it's the truth. Denman grabs a bottle of water and sprays some on Hannah and after ten second sees that she's a mermaid.

"If you touch her you lose me." Jade pauses and steps in from of Hannah. "Leave now or this will end badly, just trust me, what Denman says isn't all true." Jade says looking down at her friend. Bloom dries Hannah off and she returns back to her human form.

"What do you want with us Denman?" Hannah asks as Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella are brought in by Denman's workers.

"Sorry Hannah we tried to get away but they caught us eventually." Emma apologized looking at Hannah and Jade. Hannah gives Emma a it's okay look.

"I want Jade, actually I have her and now I have all of you." Denman snickers just asking for trouble.

"Leave them out of this Denman, or should I say mom. Leave them alone." Jade said courageously, ignoring what the consequences about what the others would think of her.

"Mom?" The girls say at once all shocked.

"Yeah, I was shocked myself when she told me. Anyway, it's time for me to do this." Jade says as she unleashes most of her energy into an attack that knocks everyone to the ground. "Go now." Jade says and then falls to the ground unconscious.

"Jade, no!" Hannah screams and moves toward Jade while the winx as well as Cleo, Bella, Emma, and Rikki are fighting Denman's workers. Jade wakes up but has a huge headache.

"Hannah, I mean it you have to leave now. This is the one time you have to trust me, please leave me here, I have to know." Jade says as she sits up and looks Hannah right in the eye and pleads.

"Okay be careful" Hannah says and hugs Jade before leaving with the rest of them. The workers run after them.

"Bye Hannah and I will." Jade screams at Denman walks over and stares.

"Leave them be, we have the one that's important" She looks at Jade smiling. Jade, whose really exhausted just sits there.

"But Hannah is ultra powerful and so are those winx girls, if we get them then we'll be rich." A random worker complains.

"Don't worry we'll be right with her. Once we find the secret to her power. For now just lay here" Denman orders as the worker grabs Jade and places her on an examination table and then falls asleep.

Although Jade is sleeping she sends a message to Hannah saying: Hannah, I'm fine don't worry about me, I think they'll end up going after you anyway and so I'm warning you now, please be careful and I'll be okay I promise, she can't do anything that can hurt me. After a minute Hannah responds: Okay, I'll come back for you soon. Jade thinks about what she should say. Jade: Don't I'll be okay, I will escape as soon as I can. Hannah: Okay Jade I trust you Jade: Be safe.. I'll tell you the truth later.

While Jade is sleeping Denman conducts experiments on Jade.

" let's see how she gets her powers." Jay says.

"Indeed, let the tests begin." Denman says grabbing a tool from the table just as Jade is waking up. She sees Denman and another person over her.

"what are you doing to me?" Jade questions already having a pretty good theory.

"Figuring out how you get your powers" Jay said happily.

"Never going to happen, no one can get to them other than me." Jade says and smiles.

"Looks like we'll just have to do more tests them" He smiles back except more evilly.

"Try all you want but you'll never get them. Now tell me the truth Denman, how can you possibly be my mom?" Jade asks wanting answers.

"Because I am, this is your birth certificate and this picture proves that I'm your mother, it's me and you before I had to give you away." Jade just stares at Denman as if she's just given her a million dollars.

"Okay, but why? Why did you do it?" Jade asks confused.

"Because I didn't have the money to raise you because your father left to work on a marine experiment in Hawaii. I'm truly Sorry Jade." Denman said actually being sincere.

"You have no idea how much I've been though. Hannah's the only one who understands me. She's known me the longest." Jade says sad, and a bit angrily considering that she's still strapped to a table.

"If I could turn back time and change that day you know I would do that." Denman says.

"No I don't think you would." Jade says angry.

"How can I show you I'm truly sorry Jade?" Denman asks wanting her daughter to love her again.

"Well you could start by not dissecting me and letting me out." Jade pointed out in a way she just wanted to be let out. Denman looked like she was considering it.

"You can't be serious Denman, what about out plans?" Jay asks wanting to continue.

"Change of plans Jay." Denman says putting the tools away.

"Are you serious, you're going to put all your work away for her?" Jay stares at Jade.

"Apparently she is" Jade smiles happily. "Now let me out."

"She is my daughter Jay and I intend to get to know her better. Yes Jade" Denman says and unlocks Jade's restraints.

"Thanks, now I have to go somewhere." Jade says and gets up off the table.

"Wait Jade, there's something you should know about me" Jay says and gets Jade's attention. She stops and looks at him.

"And that is? Whatever it is I need to know." Jade says demanding answers.

"I'm your father Jade. I came back from Hawaii five weeks ago and I stayed under cover working with your mom to try to find you." Jade just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Wow… Wait a second, what the heck…. Why do you want to experiment on me then? Wait, how did I get these powers? I can't control them very well. Why are you after me and my friends?" Jade's so confused now and needs to get some things straight.

"I'm sorry I was in a bit of a shock when I saw you as a mermaid. You got those powers from my mom and me. We want to work together to help humans believe that myths are true." Jay says looking right at Jade.

"Wow… Then why don't you just let me go and get my friends instead of doing this to me and going after them. I can convince them. I mean really if you just told me that it'd be way better and I mean really experimenting on your own daughter? I'm only 15 and I mean really. Wait, I don't get it, how did I get this horrible power?" Jade asked confused.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean for it to go this far. You got the darkness power from me. It was forced upon me and now you have it. I'm so sorry Jade." He looked at her and she nodded understanding he was sad.

"Well I can't do anything about that now. So yeah, I'm going to go get my friends now." Jade says and leaves.

"Don't forget to tell my workers to stand down." Denman says right before Jade runs through the door.

"Harmonic Attack!" Musa says as she uses sound streams to make the bad guys go crazy.

Meanwhile Jade is looking for her friends and suddenly feels Musa's attack. Jade runs to where everyone is and isn't shocked to see every one fighting.

"Stop, all of you. Listen, Denman and Jay tell you to stand down. Winx, Bella, Emma, Rikki, Cleo stop. Hannah, I need to talk to you." Jade says as everyone just stares at her and stops fighting.

"Is something wrong?" Hannah asks a bit afraid.

"Actually it's quite the opposite. I found out the truth." Jade smiles and walks over to Hannah. "I found out who my parents are," Jade whispers.

"Really who?" Hannah questions.

"you might not like it if I tell you." Jade says a bit scared to tell her.

"I can handle it "Hannah says giving Jade a hug for reassurance.

"Okay, it's Denman and Jay…." Jade says while looking Hannah in the eyes.

"Wow, that's huge news Jade" Hannah says backing away slightly from her. "I didn't think it would be them because they're trying to expose us." Hannah explains.

"Yeah… I though you'd be mad or something. It's not what you think though. Will you please come back with me?" Jade asks hoping she will say yes.

"Well, I'm mad, shocked, and surprised about this. For what exactly?" Hannah asks a bit loud enough so everyone can here her.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I knew you'd be mad but I need the support, please do this for me." Jade pleaded.

"okay for you, but I don't trust them at all." Hannah mutters a bit quieter then the last time she spoke.

"I though you'd say that and I don't really either yet but we have to go. Thanks." Jade says and hugs her best friend again.

"You're welcome." Hannah says but think to herself that she'll have to keep a close eye on them because she knows Jade won't really.

"lets go. Can you tell the others it's okay and that we should go?" Jade asks as they walk over to the Winx and the others. Musa, Bloom, Emma, Rikki, Flora, and Hannah follow Jade back to where her parents are.

"Hi girls, listen I'm truly sorry about earlier." Denman says but sees that everyone has cautious eyes.

"Whatever, what's this plan of yours?" Hannah asks a bit coldly.

"We want to work together to help humans believe that myths are true." Denman explains but sees the look in the girls' eyes.

"Humans already believe that fairies exist." Musa says trying to prove a point.

"That is true but do they believe what you can do? Your abilities?" Denman asks. Jade isn't really paying attention she's battling a massive headache and is starting to feel dizzy.

"Yes, we helped save them from the wizards of the Black circle and from the major fairies revenge." Bloom explains and is reminded again about her past.

"Does everyone know was fairies can do as in have they seen you in action?" Denman questions.

"Yes they were these girls bloom knows, we went to the wizards of the black circle to become fairies to battle us and make humans think all fairies are evil. But we proved ourselves and showed them that we are good and are here to protect them." Flora said happily

"That's great Flora. Now I think we need to discuss what we're going to do." Denman says thinking about the best way to say her plan.

"why don't we show them that mermaids exist by swimming in public?" Bloom suggests. The others stare at her as if she's crazy. Jade is loosing her strength fast and is feeling really dizzy.

"You can turn into mermaids?" Denman questions a bit surprised.

"Yes with mermaidix." Bloom smiled happily.

"Jade are you okay?" Hannah asks looking over to her best friend who's standing next to her.

"What's happening to her?" Jay asked confused.

"She's losing her strength from the battle earlier. We must heal her." Flora says using her urgent voice.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy don't worry about me." Jade says just as she falls and luckily Hannah catches her.

"Flora's right, she needs to rest, she used way too much of her energy earlier." Hannah says laying Jade on the ground.

"Lets use the believix healing convergence." Bloom suggests. All the fairies nod in agreement.

"No, that won't work." Denman warns.

"She's right, you could make it worse." Jay disagrees knowing that because its only half of them that it'll only strengthen her for a while.

"Don't worry, it'll work." Bloom says as they all heal Jade. Jade wakes up a minute afterward to everyone staring at her.

"What happened? Why are you all staring at me?" Jade asks confused as ever.

"You passed out Jade, we were all worried about you." Flora explains while Hannah helps Jade up.

"Thanks," Jade smiles happy she has such awesome friends. "So um now what?" Jade asks wondering if anyone had any ideas.

"I think it's time to hang out as a family" Jay suggests looking at Jade.

"Um, okay? What about the others?" Jade asks wanting Hannah to be there for her if she needed it.

"We're just going to hang out at the mall." Bloom says thinking of an excuse quickly. Jade starts to get nervous and sends Hannah a mind message saying: I'm sort of a bit scared. Hannah: Don't be, you'll be fine. Call me if something happens. Jade: I will, see you later. Then they all leave.

"So, Jade do you want to go out to eat somewhere?" Jay asks her hoping the answer is yes.

"Sure, um where though?" Jade asks hoping they'll say somewhere good.

"How about Rikki's café or taco bell?" Denman suggested.

"um.. we can go to Rikki's it doesn't matter." Jade said she would have rather gone to Rikki's though. "ok honey" said jay with a happy tone. Jade is curious why her father left. "so um why did you leave dad?" she said with a curious tone.

With a sad/guilt tone jay responds "I had a great opportunity in Hawaii. it was very hard to leave you and your mother, but I did it to get money to raise you. I felt guilty. after three weeks I left because of home sickness and me and your mother wanted to set things right."

Jade considers what her father said then responded "okay, so um why didn't you try to find me sooner?". Jay said " we thought you wouldn't want anything to do with us. you'd be better off with out us. I know we haven't been there half of your life, but we will be there for the rest jade." Jade is overwhelmed and then says "wow this is a lot to take in for one day. so tell me about my powers please. "

Jay responded with a serious tone " ok you have special powers, your abilities are to help people in need like your friends. The dark powers however are a blessing and a curse." Jade gives this I know look to her father and says "I know that already, I've had them for two years now. Do you have any advice? " jay continues to speak "you cannot be outside on a full moon. If that happens the dark magic will consume you, take over your body to rule the world. like I said I never wanted it. it was forced upon me."

Jade also continues to speak "how? it was sort of forced on me too, no one told me about any of it. I learned it by myself, the only one that helped was Hannah." Jay says "the dark magic will soon turn against you, and take over your body. but with help you can control it and avoid this. see its good to have friends that care."

Jade says "yea it is and okay, I've been working to control my powers. now um mom I have a question for you." dr. denmen says " what is it sweetheart?" with a curious tone. jade responds "why did you go after my friends Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella?"

Dr. denmen says "well, when I first discovered they were mermaids I wanted to run tests to see how they got that way. But later down the road I realized that it was wrong, to expose them. I realized that now because humans think its myths but I want to show them that there good. I guess I was a little obsessed but not any more. im willing to give up my expose mermaid research for you jade. and I want to work on showing the world that mermaids are peaceful beings. "

Jade says with a sincere tone "alright now, thanks for all that. wait when you said you wanted to find the source of my power u mean the evil one right? can you do anything about it? the only one of my friends that knows is Hannah.. " jay said "yes, we are trying to find way to stop the curse before it gets worse."

With a relief tone jade says "thanks, I think that's good because I'm starting to loose control. with what happened during the last full moon." jay responded with a happy tone "your welcome. yes we know what's best for our special girl."


	2. the quest for the spell scroll

Chapter 2: the quest for the spell scroll

Next morning, Hannah goes to the love and pet stop to start her shift and sees jade hanging out with her parents and her brother at the park.

Jade tells her father "I'm going to talk to Hannah be back soon'' jay said "ok sweetie." jade walks over to Hannah, right before Hannah opens the door she turns around and sees jade. "oh hi jade." Hannah said smiling at her. "hey Hannah what's up? how was your and your boyfriends date last night?" said jade.

"oh nothing much, just about to start work. oh it was great, the funny part was when Brandon pied Riven on the face." said Hannah. jade responded with a happy tone "coolness, wished I could have been there. but I had to be with my parents last night. Did u see Zach last night?'' she said with a excited tone.

Hannah says "yea he hung out with us and roxy. He was wondering where you were. oh he wanted me to give you this. " Hannah hands jade a piece of paper. Jade takes the paper and she's very excited. Hannah says "its his phone number, he really likes you as girlfriend wise." Jade responds "awesome, well I like him too." she smiles as she puts his number in her phone. " I see things are going as planned with reuniting with your biological family." Hannah said with a nice tone.

Jade says with somewhat of a worried tone. "yea I guess, its just a bit werid..you know. I mean...um... I cant explain it really." "your afraid that it might be a scam or just another trap?" Hannah said as if she went through this herself. "yeah, its hard I don't know if its true or not. I cant tell..." Jade said.

Hannah thought of an idea " use the tell the truth spell on them. it will help you see if they are telling the truth or not. y'know you and bloom have something in common.'' she said. Jade responds "and that is? I couldn't do that and you know it..".

Hannah says "you need to know jade. here's the spell: lier lier pants on fire are they telling the truth let the truth set them free. you and bloom, have adoptive parents and birth parents, you both have magic powers, The only difference is that she's a princess of the sparks kingdom."

Jade tells Hannah "I cant you have no idea, why. and I know bloom told me that before. I don't know that do though." Bloom walks outside to see jade. while Hannah goes inside to start her shift.

"hi jade" bloom said in a happy tone. jade responds in a sad tone. "hey bloom." bloom said "what's wrong?" in a concerned tone. "um... your adopted right?" said jade. bloom nods as jade continues on. "and you met your birth parents right?" bloom was caught up where jade was going with this. "yes. I see where this is going. ''she said.

jade waited for her answer. "you don't know if your birth parents are telling the truth after what happened ." said bloom. "yea, basically. How did you find out? about your birth parents? and that you were adopted?" jade asked.

Bloom said "mike and Vanessa [her adoptive parents.] found me in a burning building because my sister Daphne saved form the evil ancient witches. later on I knew somehow my birth parents [king oritel and queen Marion] were still alive. I went on a long quest to find them. "

jade's response was "oh, well um story seems better than mine bloom." with a sad tone. Bloom told her " it doesn't matter who's story is better jade. the point is finding someone you love is worth the long quest to find them. give them a chance, you and I are very much alike. "

"I didn't find them though, they gave up bloom. you have no idea what its like. I have this horrible curse power. I know you have the dragon fire but still at least its good and you learned to control it ."said jade. "don't worry you can come to alfea with Hannah and the other winx girls.'' said bloom.

"I cant. I'm not a fairy and danger follows me everywhere. I cant control it." said jade. "the main purpose of that school is to help you control your powers. whether your a fairy or a mermaid with powers its perfect. that's where Hannah learned to control her fairy and mermaid powers and her wizard powers. as well. "said bloom encouraging jade.

Jade says "well I don't I will never be able to control it. its the most evil power you could ever get and no one can control it." bloom tells her " I'm sure your father [jay denmen] knows a way to stop the curse." jade responds "there is no way. the only way would be to give it up everything if you know what I mean.''

"trust me on this jade, I know a way stop the curse for good." said bloom. "and that is? I want to know. its so hard to control I need help with it please tell me." jade asks bloom. Bloom tells jade "you must recite the reverse spell. once that's done the darkness curse will be gone and you will have the good part of it. "

jade says "I highly doubt that'll work bloom its never that easy. there has to be something bad about that.'' "it is that easy jade, the specialists[sky, Brandon, Timmy, riven, nabu, and Helia ] and the winx will be there to help on your quest and protect you. the thing that i'm concerned about are the trix."said bloom.

" I know about the trix, I might as well be one of them, the power I possess and such.." jade said doubting herself. "jade, you know that's a bad idea. think of your parents do you want them to see you as a bad person?" said bloom.

jade starts to have a smile on her face and says "no but neither of my parents know for me . and yeah I was just kidding you know. I'd never be a trix I'm not evil and I never will be . I'm good. " bloom smiles and says "that's good." "yeah there's is one thing that isn't really good." jade leaves it at that. because she doesn't want to talk about it.

"yes lets go tell the others so we can start the quest." said bloom determined. "alright." said jade. "cool lets tell your parents so they wont worry." bloom suggested. "okay, lets go and thanks." said jade. bloom goes back inside the shop to tell the others while jade tells her family.

jay sees jade coming back after talking to her friends. "hey there sweetie" he says smiling. "hi dad, I'm going to hang out with my friends if that's okay with you." said jade. "sure, see you later" jay said with a relaxing tone. jade walks back to the shop happy. jade thinks to herself " I even have the confidence to text Zach and say hi. "

The others wait for jade. "well what did they say?" Hannah asked. "well I can hang out with guys for a while. "said jade. "we don't know how long the quest is but I'm sure we can pull it off in a day." said Hannah. "um... I don't think so Hannah. it wont um how can I put this.." said jade.

there not sure how long its going to take but they hope that they do it without any mishaps. they start the quest, they go on the specialists spacecraft and go to ruby castle.

"Hannah are you sure this is a good idea?" said jade. "yes, we need to find the release spell form there we go to the temple of wishes so you can recite the spell" said Hannah.

"how are you so sure this will work?" asked jade. "because this is what I had to do to stop my evil curse" said Hannah sternly. "you had an evil curse?" jade said surprised.

"yes.. I had the curse of being part of the wizards of the black circle. I didn't want it, it was getting out of control but now I'm a good wizard I learned to control my powers at alfea." said Hannah being serious.

" I didn't know that. I dont know where my curse came form." said jade. "i didnt want to talk about it. that is my past where it will stay." said Hannah.

jade says "okay, thanks for telling me. i know what u mean, my past is horrible." hannah tells her "dont worry it will be over soon. " "i hope your right hannah. wow this is taking a long time are we there yet?" jade said paces around nervous.

Timmy[the one flying the spacecraft.] says "we are here, welcome to ruby kingdom." jade says "awesome,lets go."


	3. the mission begins

Chapter 3: the mission begins

At cloud tower the trix [icy, darcy and stormy] plan for there next attack. "hahahahaha those pathetic winx wont get there in time with our new member." said icy.

darcy says "yes, its time to teach our new member about the true meaning to her powers." "and soon ruin jade's future haha." said stormy. "lets go girls" icy said. they transport themselfs a few mins away form where everyone else is.

jade exits the ship with hannah close behind.

jade: i hear something

hannah: what is it?

jade: its that way

hannah: lets go see what it is

jade: alright . she thinks about it and then walks in the direction of the voices. once they see who it is hannah is amazed.

hannah whispers "its the trix with charolette?" jade says "oh crap what do we do?" "go get the others i'll watch them" hannah said as if she's leader. "I am not leaving you. besides i lnow they're here because of me hannah. they can feel i'm here. you need to leave now." said jade.

"you dont know what there cable of , we fight together" hannah said with teamwork look on her face. "what are we going to do " said jade. "fight,there has to be a reason why there here." hannah said as she forgot what jade said earlier.

"i told you,its me. look, there's something you should know the trix came to my house one day after i met you guys, they told me that i'm supposed to be part of their group." said jade.

hannah asked "why?." then jade said "they want me because i'm the key to some what you said is true the only way to make them leave is to fight."

hannah said "lets do it together." she smiled. jade said "alright,but stay down for a second, i need to do something." hannah said "alright". jade stands up and the trix stare at her.

jade says "hey trix looking for me?"as she looked braved but she's freaking out. "yes,we were. hello again jade reconsidered our offer have you?" said icy. "no, i'm not." said jade.

icy said "well, i can sense the dark is strong in you,that will be very useful when you're one of us.'' "she's not alone trix" hannah said as she comes out of hiding.

jade looks at hannah as if to say stand back. " i will never join you,why even bother with me? now if you dont leave we'll have to fight." jade hopes thats not as lame as she though it sounded. stand tall and readies herself.

icy:you dont know the prophcy?

stormy: *recites the prophcy* when a girl has dark magic, she shall use the dominant spell to become one with her powers.

darcy: it looks like we shall fight,we'll make sure you wont get the key. hannah knows what darcy is talking about.

hananh: we will get it. *in fairy form* fire arrow!

jade: what key?. *looks at hannah*alright time to fight. i got darcy and charolette,you get icy and stormy.

hannah nodds and jade steps in to a fighting position.

hannah says "in order to get in to the temple of wishes we need the golden key. right" *fights icy and stormy*

"alright then lets go darcy" said jade. *smiles happily at her ready for good fight. darcy throws a hypnotic wave at jade. jade deflects it but it still damages her a bit. jade throws a dark engery ball at darcy, but she avoids it easily. *

darcy said "you'll have to do better than that jade."

hannah combines her fire and ice powers, to create ice flame and hits icy and stormy hard.

jade: trust me i have more in store for you *creates lightning and it strikes darcy hard but doesnt knock her out*

darcy: nice try jade but thats nothing compared to this *jade stares confused because darcy's just standing there until she turns and sees another darcy behind her who uses a hypnotic dark wave to knock jade to the ground. *

hannah: jade! *attacks icy and stormy. but icy deflects it as stormy passes out icy traps hannah in a ice wall but forgot that hannah posses the dragon fire just like bloom.*

jade: hannah no. you're going to regret that icy *jade unleashes a lighting darkness combo attack that barly effects icy and darcy. stormy starts to wake up. sadly enough jade falls to her kneeds she's a bit exhausted.*

*bloom has a strange feeling that jade and hannah are in trouble.*

icy: time for you to join us jade

darcy: lets go

bloom: she's not going anywhere icy *the winx and the h20 girls show up*

icy: your too late bloom, you have two choices save your pathetic friend or stop us for taking her[jade]. *bloom thinks about it but jade inturrupts her*

jade: save hannah,they cant to anything to me *bloom nodds although its hard she and the others go to hannah while the trix plus charolette laugh and the injured and warn out jade with them.*

once hannah was free they race against time to the chamber of spells before the trix and charolette do. meanwhile charolett, the trix and jade are at the chamber.

jade:why do you want me so badly answer me that icy.

icy: *with an evil grin* you are the key to the spell this dominant spell everyone will see that the darkness is the true power to rule.

jade: *shocked* then what are you going to do to me? why not justlet the cruse take effect? you cant keep me here you know i can escape easily.

icy: we'll make sure you stay here *evil grin*

jade: and just how are you going to do that? incase you havent noticed i'm a powerful girl *smiles happil and a bit cocky.*

icy: if you dont want your pathetic friends get hurt form a rock slide i suggest you stay put.

jade: what do you mean by that? you couldntt possibly do that? other either. i couldnt. *stops for a second and considers it* i coulnt...

stormy: i have enhance my powers and make rock slides when i want.

darcy: we wont do it..unless you do as your told.

jade: why are you doing this excatly? why do you wnat me to be in your stupid group? i'm only 15!

icy: to carry out the orders of the 3 ancient witches. i'm sure bloom hass told you about them. theirour ancestors, also we want yu in our group because with more dark magic the more we are close to ruling the world.

jade: well news flash icy,i'm nog joining your group. i'm not evil and i never will be. i maybe 15 but i have some serious power its not dark.

icy: ha ha we'll see about that *hannah and the others show up.*

jade: doubt it, i will never join you

hannah: hey icy! wanna go another round?

icy: what the hell?

charolette: lets take it where we left off shall we girls?

jade: go winx, go h20 girls, go hannah! :)

icy: shut up you!

darcy: you cant do anything to stop us,time for the ceremony to begin. *darcy makes a force field aroundjade and they start chanting almost immediatly jade falls to her knees.*

*the winx battle the trix while the h20 girls combine their powers to battle charolette. the magic continues and jade looks almost lifeless.*

hannah: jade, dont worry i'll save you *summons up her dark priestess power destroys darcy's magic and take jade aside to protect her.*

icy: you're too late hannah

hannah: you always underestimate me icy. winx get ready! *the winx form a circle around jade and use the believix convergance spell*

bloom: inner flame!

flora: engery of mother nature!

techna: superior order!

musa: ultimate peace!

stella:inner light!

layla:light of harmony!

hannah: engery of the dragon! *jade regains her energy and feels super powerful as if she can deflect any powers.*

jade: thanks guys, now its my turn *she smiles happily and unleashes a super dark and lighting attack and icy, darcy, stormy and charolette are drawn to their knees* haha awesome *jade turns to her friends who are speechless even hannah is.*

bloom,flora,techna,musa,stella,layla,hannah, cleo, emma, rikki, and bella: whoa

jade: haha wow, was that part of it? i'm confused, how did i do that?

hannah: when we use the believix healing spell on you. it made your powers 100% more powerful than it was before. you now have increased your powers with new ones.

jade: awesome thanks guys, what about the curse? icy, darcy and stormy also put a curse on me what happpend to that?

hannah: the oringal curse needs to be destoryed. but the new one the trix gave u is gone forever. as we healed you. it was techna's superior order healing that evaporate it.

jade: thanks techna, now shouldnt we get out of here?

techna: your welcome

stella: we need to go back to the temple of wishes before the sun goes down

musa: stell is correct if the sun goes down jade is doomed.

jade: what? i'm doomed? what? *jade is freaking out. meanwhile trix are starting to regain their strength*

bloom: if the sun goes down,we wont be able to stop the curse.

icy: what makes you think your leaving?

jade: because we are *jade readies herslef for another attack*

hannah: careful jade you need your strength for later

bloom:jade, you and hannah get to the temple of wishes we'll meet you there *fights the trix*

jade: no, i'm not leaving you guys, its because of you that i'm not evil

bloom: there's no time to argue jade, you dont have much time before the sun goes down.

jade: ...

hannah: she's right you know, jade we have to go

jade: okay...

*jade and hannah run darcy creates a clone of herslef and transports after them.*

stella: no you dont darcy! star storm! *evaporates the clone* we have a problem guys darcy is really gone.

musa:where did she go?

bloom: darcy created a clone of herslef to stall us while she goes after jade and hannah. musa, you and stella go after her. *musa and stella fly after darcy. *

musa and stella : right

hannah uses the golden key to open the door to the temple of wishes.

jade: is this really going to work?

hannah:yes *the guardian temple appears*

alice: who's entering my temple?

jade: my name is jade, i'm 15 and im here to remove my curse. *hopes that didnt sound tht stupid*

alice: princess jade form dark ruby castle, i'm glad to see your safe,this is your friend? princess hannah of the daimond kingdom its a pleasure. i dont know if you remember me. i'm your cousin alice[jay's side of the family]. we used to play together we when were kids.

jade: i dont really remember much form when i was did i hear you right? i'm a princess? of the darknes? what? hannah did you know about this?

alice: you used to be the princess of the dark ruby castle but after today, you will be known as princess of the whire heart castle.

hannah: no..but i left our a detail about me.. i'm the princess of the daimond kingdom and my cousins are bloom and daphne the princesses of sparks kingdom.

jade: awesome, i kind have a question. will i still have my dark powers?

alice: your great great grand parents king geroge and queen amy are the former rulers of white heart parents [jay and dr, denmen] are the current rulers.

jade:wow,okay thats alot to take in, i didnt know i'm royalty...wow oh and i had a question on a prophecy that icy mentioned.

alice: yes,only the good side of it. use it often and the evil side will be gone forever. the examples of your powers are: dark ray, light of dark lake, fire darkness and many you help the winx alot. you will become a honorary winx club member, you will be able to turn in to a believix fairy along with other forms such as lovix, sphoix, mermaidix etc. in fairy form your powers will increase and be 300% more powerful. and now on the prophecy, it is true of what that witch says but, you managed to resist the temptation.

jade: wow.. awesome.. this is so interesting. hannah did you know about all this?

hannah: yes i didnt want to say anything because it was a surpise for you

jade: well it really is now what ere you sayin about sun down?

hannah: oh no the sun! we must get inside alice

alice: yes your highness, but be warned you cannot touch the gold it will turn you in to a statue for all enternaity.

hannah: ok, lets go jade have about 5 mins til sun down.

jade: alright.

*we enter, musa and stella cath up to darcy and fight her while we are inside.*

hannah: *takes out the spell scroll* here jade,go to the middle and recite it.

jade: alright *she's hesistant but takes it * she looks at it

**the spell scroll**: all mighty temple here me now, take this curse away for me. evaporate it out of me i only wish to have the good side. take the curse plz destory it.

*hananh constantly watches the sun and sees that things are going as planned. darcy appears and prepares to attack*

hannah: jade keep going ill handle darcy

*jade nodds and continues reading *

hannah: pure dark light of the cold winter! *hits darcy then she uses dark snake*

darcy: your too late *looks at the sun*

hannah: no we're not, i found a loophole jade keep going! *fights darcy then musa and stella show up to help hannah*

*jade keeps going*

*hannah uses flower of ice which makes darcy fly acroos the room andshe touched gold*

*jade finishes reading the incantation and then a light blinds them all for sec it also frees darcy.*

*jade sees her evil side face to face and the evil side evaporates.*

*jade falls to te ground. hannah trys to run after but darcy stops her* hannah "jade!" she screams out.

darcy: where do you think your going?

hannah: step aside darcy!

darcy: no!

hannah: fire ball! *darcy gets burned but then jade figures out that she has healing powers and uses it *

*jade heals herslef* jade says "leave her alone darcy" with a demanding tone *unleashes a new attack,dark lighting storm*

darcy:aaaaaaahhhhhhh! *she's blown across the room*

jade: leave hannah alone!

darcy: haha make me jade i dare you !

jade: my pleasure *unleashes a really powerful attack and jade smiles.*

darcy:aaaaaaaahhhhhh! *collaps to her knees*

hannah: thanks jade *smiles*

jade: no problem hannah now lets go help the others

hannah:right lets go *jade,hannah, musa and stella go back to the chamber to help the others*

jade: time to show what i can do *unleashes another powerful attack ore than the last one*

icy and stormy:aaaaaahhhhhhh! *they fall to their knees* *the others are amazed by jade's attack*

jade: now leave me and my freinds alone *stand stall and smiles happily*

icy: you win this round but we'll be back. congrats on your new powers jade enjoy the power and we'll be waitingyou when you're ready.

hannah: we'll be waiting icy *she said sternly and serious*

flora: i'm impressed with your powers jade *smiles*

jade: thanks i'm suprised myslef

*the trix vanished to cloud tower with charolette*


	4. the BIG annoucement

Chapter 4: the BIG annoucement form head-mistress Faragonda

jade: ok um now what?

stella: head-mistress faragonda has a suprise for you, cleo, emma, rikki and bella.

musa: stella dont spoil it

stella: i'm not, i may have a big mouth about gossip but i can keep a secret

jade: what secret? what are you talking about? *she's very confused*

bloom; you'll see c'mon lets get to alfea

hannah: dragon wing! *a force field forms around jade and the h20 girls*

*we fly to alfea where our boyfriends plus jade's soon-to-be boyfreind zach is there. jade and the h20 girls see a party going on but they think its a grad party.*

jade: whats going on?

head-mistress faragonda:its a speical ceremony for you and your mermaid friends jade *smiles*

jade: whats it about?

head-mistress faragonda: follow me girls, and i will explain.

*jade and the h20 girls follow head-mistress faragonda*

jade: whats this all about if you dont mind me asking

head-mistress faragonda: to honor, you girls with a very speical gift *walks to the stage*

jade: really wow...

head-mistress faragonda: ladies and gentlemen, fairies, speicalists, honored guests. we are gather here to today to present the honorary medals and a speical gift to cleo satori, emma gilbert, rikki, bella and jade denmen. These girls helped save the world form the trix and a former mermaid charolette. The speical gift these girls will get is to become honorary believix fairies. you girls will be able to turn in to fairies willingly. also you may turn in to other forms such as lovix, sphoix, enchantix, mermaidix, and many will be studing here at alfea to learn how to control your magic. plus your boyfriends will be able to visit whenever they please. with the golden key of the magic denmention. it will work on any door. congrats ladies. * head-mistress faragonda gives them medals and fairy wing necklaces to help them transform in to fairies.*

jade: awesome *smiles*

cleo's family, emma's family, bella's parents, rikki's dad jade's parents[jay and dr. denmen]lewis,zane,zach,will, and ash: whooooo! *smiles*

bloom: and the best part you girls are gonna be teachers with us to help the incoming freshmen and be apart of our group.

jade: i dont deserve this...

hannah:what are you talking about of course you deserve this.

zach: jade congrats, you looked great up there *smiles and kinda blushes*

jade: doesnt seem it. and what? i'm only 15 i'm technically a sphomore. thanks zach so you think i should stay?

bloom:true, but you can help us out head-mistress faragonda said it was ok.

zach: yes, its a great .. i know we just met and all and we texted each other now but um would you like to be my girlfriends jade?

jade: yeah, i'd like that zach *smiles* and bloom i'd luv to help you guys out it will be so much fun.

zach: cool *smiles*

bloom: awesome *excited*

*2 mins later the party starts the girls are in the teachers dorm rooms getting ready*

cleo: i'm so excited about this *smiles*

bella: yea its gonna be so much fun

bloom: oh yea! *smiles*

jade: this is so exciting oh and hannah i have something to tell you

hannah: ok whats up?

jade: i have a boyfreind, zach asked me. *smiles* he's so nice.

hannah: cool james and i are a cute couple. who do you think will start a food fight zane or riven?

jade:probably both bu i think zane, because rikki probably will be all for it. this is so exciting *smiles happily*

hannah: true

head-mistress faragonda: alright ladies time to start the party with our honored fairies.

jade: this is so awesome

*our boyfriends show up wearing a tux*

zach: wow you are very pretty jade *smiles*

lewis: cleo your so amazing cute

zane: you look good rikki

will: bella you are beautiful

ash: emma your enchanting cute

cleo,emma,rikki and bella: aw thanks your so sweet

jade: thanks zaxh, you look handsome too *smiles*

*jade wears a blue dress, while hannah wears a light pink princess-like dress.*

* head-mistress faragonda anounces their arrical in to the ball room*

head-mistress faragonda: may i present: princess bloom of sparks kingdon and king sky of erakleron, princess stella of solaria and brandon, princess layla of andros and prince nabu of andros, techna and timmy, princess flora and heila, musa and riven, princess hannah of the daimond kingdom and james johnson. princess jade of the white heart kingdom and zach, cleo satori and lewis, emma gilbert and ash, rikki and zane benette,and last but not least bella and will.

*everyone claps and is happy, the dancing begins*

jade:i'm glad that your here zach

zach: same here your best friend hannah sended me the invite.

jade: well i'm glad she did. you have no idea, how happy i am that your here with me.

zach: i'm sorry it too me awhile to ask you out i was scared you would reject me.

jade: i would never do that , your way to cute and nice for that zach *smiles*

zach: aw thanks jade

jade: your welcome now lets go have some fun *smiles*

zach: ok! *smiles*

jade:so why were you so hesitant in asking me out?

zach: i got nervous..all this time i was wanting to ask you but i got scared.

jade: well there was no need to. i've kinda had a crush on you since we 1st met.

zach: wow

jade: yeah, i havent really have the time to ask plus i was afraid...

zach: wow we somewhat felt the same then

jade:yeah so um now what?

*zach leans in for a kiss*

*jade blushes and goes for the kiss*

Hannah: james having you here is the best my life feels complete

james: and i feel the same way princess *winks at her*

*hannah feels that she and james could be something more than just boyfriend and girlfreind but she waits to see if james will make the 1st move.*

Nabu: layla, my love theres something i've been wanting to ask you

Layla: yes nabu?

Nabu: we've been together for a year and been through alot..i've maded up my mind to this. i want us to be together forever.. i love you so much..  
>*nabu gets down on one knee and has a box in his hand he opens it*<p>

Nabu: layla, princess of andros will you marry me?

*everyone sees this purposal and very excited they a wait layla's answer*

Layla: *very excited* yes nabu. a thousand times yes

*Nabu puts the ring on her finger and stands up to kiss her*

Riven: thats right everyone nabu and layla are getting married! *very happy for them.*

Lewis: lets celebrate the night away! *excited*

*they all do that and afterwards have dinner as such in the middle of dinner riven and zane start a food fight. food flies everywhere hitting people with it. so everyone got in to the spirt and joined in. once the fight had ended everyoen contirbuted to clean up except stella but she forced to it other wise she was striped of being a guardian fairy which meant everying to her its apart of her. *

*When the cleaning was done they girls along with their boyfreind when down the beach to watch the water glimmer by the full moon which didnt affect the h20 girls that much cuz they were in a different demention.*

Cleo: the moon light is so peaceful much diffrent than the one back home

Emma; yes, its so clam and relaxing. a good change for once

Rikki and Bella: so true

Bloom: i'm so happy for you layla

Layla: thanks bloom

Stella: let us help you plan your grand royal wedding day

Layla: thats great stella but..um can we try to keep about me. its my wedding day after all so shouldnt be about what i want

Flora: yes layla's correct stella thats the tradtion of weddings

Stella: alright then we will do it your way layla you can count on us

starting tommrow is going ultra busy form because tommrow is when they are planning the wedding for the whole magic demention to see.


End file.
